


A home

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Breakup, F/F, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Home, friends becoming lovers, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Everyone knows how hard it is to hide feelings from someone. At first you will feel stressed around them, find yourself telling them things that you shouldn’t tell your friends and it would make situations weird. Eventually you get used to it, it becomes natural, you play all sweet and friendly around them but when you’re alone at night you still think of them in ways friends shouldn’t. You might ask if all of it is worth it? Most people would just tell them straight up how they feel but when you truly love someone, the sacrifice is not that hard to make. A’Keria wished she would be selfish enough to do such a thing, but she can’t help wanting to make Yvie the happiest, even if that meant hiding her feelings from her. It wasn’t always easy but seeing her happy was all worth it at the end of the day.





	A home

October, 31rst 2016 was the day A’Keria finally accepted the fact she was in love with Yvie. She remembers going to the costume party at Brooke’s house. She was dressed up as an angel and Yvie was some sort of devil monster. It was pretty hard to tell what she was going for but whatever it was it looked incredible. She was matching A’Keria’s costume so well, yet, she did not do it on purpose. It just happened like that, the same way A’Keria realized what she felt toward Yvie was way more than friendship. 

Tree years later, after all the lovers, the breakups, and the heartbreaks A’Keria has always been there for her friend but still had those same feelings. On the night of June, 26 2019, was the night things were all about to change. 

It was the middle of the night, Yvie just lived the worse fight of her life. After hours of yelling and crying, she ended up been kicked out of where she thought was her home, and standing there, with only her bag and her empty her, she had nowhere to go. The only person that would welcome her in their home at this time was A’Keria. She’s the only one after all these years who’d do anything for her. 

So Yvie took a cab over to her places, crying, not because her heart was broken and bla bla bla, because she was so done with dating. She wished to settle down with someone and have a forever home. She arrived and knocked on the door.

“Yvie? What are you doing here it’s the middle of the night? Are you ok?”

“Can I stay here tonight?”  
She asks shaking from the cold weather because she didn’t have time to bring a jacket. She grabbed the strict minimum and left as quick as she could. All she needed was to get out from the house where lived the one she once loved. A long time ago she felt in love with this person, but for a while it’s only been fighting. It was time for all of this to end. Yvie was ready to move on to something real. 

“Of course you can stay, Yvie. Come in.”  
A’Keria would do anything for Yvie. Even if this meant waking up at 3 AM, set up the couch for her to sleep with five blankets and spare clothes for the night so Yvie would be safe and sound. 

“Thank you so much.”  
Yvie said rolling herself into a pile of blankets, warming herself up and sipping on her cup of hot chocolate A’Keria kindly made for her. There’s not many people on this planet that would make hot chocolate in the middle of the night to make someone happy, but A’Keria was one of them. It was sort of their thing, whenever one of them got sad, the other would make hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, even if it was late, no one can refuse hot chocolate.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“Well, it was time for a of this to end. We got into a huge fight and I had to leave so I came here.”

“I’m sorry, Yvie.”

“Don’t be, it was never really love. I’m so done with immatures, i just want something real you know.”

“I can give you that! I love you”  
Is what A’Keria wanted to say.

“I understand. I’m sure there is someone great out there waiting for you.”  
Is what she said. If she had to keep hiding like this once more she would explode, but then again, she said that every time and kept going. 

“Tell me A’Keria, how come have I never seen you in love? In all those years I never had the chance to witness you falling for someone.”

“Ohhh... ummm.... I don’t know, I guess it’s just.... that way?”

“There must be someone you’ve loved?”

“There is one person. But I’m not saying who.”  
This was the closest she’s been from telling Yvie the truth. At this point, A’Keria was just tired. Tired because she did not sleep much, tired because she had a really shitty day at work, but mostly tired of pretending. 

“Do I know her?”

She just nodded and started to tear off her nail polish, that’s one of her bah habits she tends to do when she gets nervous. 

“Is it... Vanessa? Brooke? Or... Silky?”

“No, no, it’s none of them.”  
She was about to say it. Say what she’s been trying to avoid for the past 3 years. There has been enough hiding but mostly enough hurting herself. It could go either way, she could have a chance with her or she could be fixed it’s time to move on knowing it’s never going to happen. Either way, as long as their friendship stays strong, she doesn’t mind. All she wants is for Yvie to be happy and she would give anything just to see that her smile. 

“I love you.”

Yvie could pretend she’s shocked, but she has sort of seen it coming. It all makes sense, how she would always be there for her, standing by her side through thick and thin. After all they have been through, maybe this was the next step their relationship needed to take. When they first met, she had feelings for A’Keria, but she pushed them aside assuming all they would ever have was the greatest friendship of all time, but if they both felt the same way, maybe it could be something else... greatest love story of all time sounds pretty great too!

She pushed herself in the sofa and grabbed A’Keria’s hand, pushing her next to her so she can look into her eyes. 

“How long have you known?”

“All the way back to 2016. You remember that Halloween party?”

Yvie did in fact remembered going to that party 3 years ago. She tried to dress up as the devil but got a bit too caught up and end up looking like a squirrel that just got out of a trash can. She made up the excuse their costumes were matching just so she could spend the night with A’Keria, following her every step because she wanted to be with her every second. Looking back at it, maybe her feelings weren’t totally gone. Maybe they never even left, she just blinded herself so she couldn’t see the truth. 

“Why haven’t you said anything?”

“I was sacred. I didn’t want you to hate me or not want to be my friend anymore.”

“I could never. I just wished you would have told me before.”

A’Keria looked into her eyes confused as Yvie kept talking. 

“Maybe I’ve had those same feelings? Maybe I’ve tried to push them aside because I though you would never feel the same way?.. “

“Maybe...?”

“All im saying is, maybe I love you too, A’Keria.”

She might have said maybe, but she sure thing meant all she said. She’s done trying to hold back her feelings. At this point, she’s not scared anymore of it ruining their friendship, because what they could have was better than friendship and better than romance. It can only lead to something great. 

“Aren’t you scared?” A’Keria asked locking her hand with Yvie’s.

“Why should I be? This feels right, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it does.”

They eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms still laying on the sofa. Feeling their heartbeat show down, letting their guards down to let the other into their heart completely. 

 

The next morning, when Yvie woke up, things weren’t the same. She opened her eyes and looks around, she was all alone laying on the couch covered with blankets, but A’Keria wasn’t there. This all happened, it wasn’t a dream. Was it? It sure thing felt like one but it couldn’t. She needed it to be true. 

“A’Keria ?”  
She yelled loud enough for the neighbours to wake up if they are still asleep at lunchtime, sitting 

“Ohh shoot, you’re awake. Just ruined my surprise.”

“Surprise?”  
She got up from the sofa to put her shoes back on and A’Keria dragged her to the kitchen. 

“I made breakfast.”

“You scared me, A’Keria. I really thought for a second you left.”

“Why would I when all I could ever want is right in front of me.”  
A’Keria said kissing her. They could have stayed there forever. 

“Alright, stay there, I’m just going to finish our breakfast... well... at this time it’s more like lunch but still.”  
A’Keria said puling a chair for Yvie to sit while she placed the eggs in the plates. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

Why would she ever want to leave? Finally she found a placed where she felt safe, loved and happy... a home.


End file.
